Moonlight Densetzu
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Jack guarda un secreto que cambiarà su vida y la de Yusei. Oneshot XD.


_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Pues éste es mi primer fanfic de YGO 5 D'S. En cuanto mi hermano me trajo la versión en español de la canción de donde se basa la historia, no pude dejar de imaginarme a Jack de esta manera je, je._

_Nada serio, como siempre es costumbre mía comenzar a hacer ff de esta franquicia, ¿quién no recuerda __**Las locuras de un emperador**__? (Suspiro) Ese fue mi primer fic yaoi que subí n//n._

_Sin más bla, bla, bla, ¡al duelo!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ La franquicia de YGO no me pertenece, esa es de Kazuki Takahashi y de sus respectivos socios comerciales (que a estas alturas deben ser muchos), de lo contrario Jack sería el descendiente oficial de Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler XD._

_¡__**No se olviden de leer hasta la última letra de éste fic!**_

O&o&o&o&

**Moonlight Densetzu (Leyenda de luz de Luna)****. **

Como siempre era ya costumbre entre los cinco sellos y sus amigos, se encontraban reunidos en la casa de los gemelos a fin de considerar diferentes rasgos de su misión como salvadores del mundo. Era martes por la tarde, y Ruka y Rua servían unos vasos con refresco burbujeante de sabor mora/cempasúchil/citrus, vasos que jamás eran tocados por nadie.. está de más decir el por qué (1).

-Vamos, Yusei, que a ti te sirvieron el vaso más grande- bromeó Himuro, codeándole.

El peli negro solo le miró con cierto recelo, sin atreverse a mencionar algo pues, conocía lo sensible que podía llegar a ser Rua al respecto. Volvió su vista al sillón vacío que se hallaba frente de él, imaginando la figura de la ausente Aki, quien conmovida por la súplica del niño de la coleta se había atrevido a beber del refresco y ahora se recuperaba de un grave dolor de estómago.

-Bueno, supongo que éste día no podremos continuar con nuestros planes- dijo Yusei, más como una manera de salir del apuro que por otra cosa.

-Sin la presencia de Aki, eso sería lo mejor. Me preguntó qué le habrá podido hacer daño- Ruka adoptó un gesto pensativo e inocente, a lo que a todos les salió una enorme gota de sudor en el rostro.

Jack fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento, desde un principio él no estaba para nada de acuerdo en asistir a esas reuniones. A él más bien le parecían como aquellas citas de ancianitas dispuestas a jugar 'canasta'. El único culpable de que eso sucediera era Yusei, porque ni Godwin y todas sus historias podrían obligarle a presentarse.

En cuanto el rubio se levantó, el peli negro le miró interrogante.

-Si esto se cancela, no veo la razón por la cual continuar aquí- respondió receloso, como comúnmente lo hacia con todo el mundo.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otro día, que no pase de ésta semana- sugirió Himuro.

-Yo propongo que sea éste viernes por la tarde, como a las cuatro- dijo Ruka.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!- Rua se levantó sorpresivamente, sacándole el corazón a su gemela por el susto.

-¿Por qué no, Rua?-

-Porque.. porque es la hora en que veo mi telenovela favorita.- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus infantiles mejillas.

-Tú y tu estúpida 'taranovela'.- su hermana le miró con los ojos sesgados.

-Que sea más tarde- Rua se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró al techo, como si decidir la hora más adecuada fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte. Dio un golpe con la mano cerrada en su palma al momento en que agregaba: –Que sea como a las siete.

-¡Definitivamente, no!- se escuchó un trío de voces.

Todos miraron a Jack, Yusei y Yanagi, quienes a su vez se miraron entre sí. El rubio bajó la mirada contrariado, tratando de evitar con eso dar una respuesta.

-Yo.. bueno, es que tengo algunas cosas pendientes que arreglarle a mi D-wheel- Yusei también apartó la mirada para evitar dar más explicaciones.

-Ah, y yo.. bueno, tengo que..- las manos de Yanagi dibujaron el cuerpo curvilíneo de una mujer en el aire. Al final solo se llevó una mano a la nuca y comenzó a reírse.

Ruka suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. No podía creer que sus compañeros tuvieran preocupaciones tan mundanas como para no asistir a una reunión que quizá sirviera para salvar al mundo.

-Está bien, lo dejaremos pendiente para el próximo martes.- comentó la niña.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?- preguntó Himuro, la niña solo alzó los hombros como respuesta.

Todos se levantaron para dar una reverencia a modo de despedida.

-¡Esperen un momento! Antes tenemos que beber nuestros refrescos, para desearnos buena suerte- propuso Rua.

No bien terminaba de decir eso cuando todos peleaban por salir al mismo tiempo del departamento. Todos menos Jack, quien ya tenía unos minutos que

se había marchado.

O&o&o&o&

Jack caminaba por las calles nocturnas de Neo Domino. Siempre que podía le gustaba hacer esa clase de ejercicios, sentir la brisa golpear su rostro le relajaba y des estresaba.

Caminaba por la zona comercial cuando a sus oídos llegó una musiquita que le provocó un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. Se trataba de unas campanadas.

Y la canción más o menos comenzaba así:

"_Si aún así no puedo ser sincera_

_Si ni en mis sueños te _

_Lo confieso_

_Mil pensamientos giran_

_En mi mente_

_Corto circuito me causaran.."_

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira, mira!

-¡Ah, pero si es la Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia!- se trataba de una madre y su hijo que se habían encontrado con una pantalla que invitaba al público a asistir a la obra de teatro de Sailor Guerrera.

_Ven y conoce a __la Sailor Guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia al lado de sus inseparables amigas y por, supuesto, el apuesto Smokin Mask. Este viernes a las siete de la noche.._

Jack no se quedó a terminar a escuchar la propaganda. El sólo escuchar la música le había puesto de un humor de perros.

O&o&o&o&

Yusei llegó a su pequeño departamento que compartía con Yanagi y Himuro. En ese momento sólo se encontraba él, ya que los otros dos habían decidido ir a un bar. El peli negro se dejó caer a su cama, con las manos como almohada. El lento movimiento de las aspas del ventilador comenzaba a arrullarle cuando se levantó de improviso, quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama. Abrió el cajón del pequeño buró que había a su lado y sacó un libreto de el.

Suspiró, al momento de pasar las páginas y se detuvo casi en las últimas.

-Entonces, Smokin Mask se acerca lentamente para besar a la princesa y así devolverle la vida- leyó el peli negro.

Chasqueó la lengua y cerró el libreto.

-¡A la mierda con eso! ¿Cómo se supone que deba besar a la princesa si ni siquiera ha ido a los ensayos?

Se dejó caer de nueva cuenta a la cama.

Godwin le había obligado a participar en la obra de teatro con el pretexto de que como nuevo rey debía de hacer esa clase de caridad. Las ganancias de la representación iban a ser destinadas a los niños pobres. Claro, él se había negado en un principio, pero cuando escuchó: 'niños pobres de Satélite', no pudo seguir en ese plan.

Resignado se vio arrastrado a los planes del peli plateado. Solo una condición le impuso: no mencionar a nadie que él participaría.

-Pero, Yusei, si no lo decimos no será un éxito y niños como Rally seguirán desprotegidos- había dicho Godwin, tratando, como siempre, de manipular los sentimientos de los que lo rodeaban.

-Yo confío en mi trabajo, ya verás que esto será un éxito.

Y la verdad era que Yusei confiaba en su talento artístico, auque éste recién lo descubría. Así había estado trabajando durante más de dos meses, representado diferentes 'temporadas' de la obra. El éxito había sido rotundo, pero como todo tiene un principio y un fin, la última 'temporada' se representaría ese viernes. Razón por la que Yusei se opuso a que la reunión de los cinco salvadores se llevara a cabo ese día.

-¡Maldita princesa de mierda!- dijo con molestia. –La muy presuntuosa no se ha presentado en ninguno de los ensayos desde que comenzamos con la obra. ¡Qué se cree que es ella!

Yusei no la soportaba. Esos aires de 'reina' que se cargaba y, además esa mirada fiera que te advertía desde lejos que lo mejor era mantenerse así, le enfermaban. Llegaba justo dos minutos antes de que la obra comenzase y la mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera esperaba que el telón terminara de bajar para marcharse. Y ahora, encima, el libreto marcaba que deberían de besarse. ¿Cómo hacer que el beso fuera un éxito cuando él lo único que sentía era antipatía por esa persona?

Cansado, se llevó un brazo a sus ojos y se quedó dormido, seguro de que cuando despertara tendría un fuerte dolor en la cintura por dormirse en esa posición.

O&o&o&o&

Jack sacó las llaves de su bolsillo a fin de abrir la puerta del departamento. Pero, siempre que lo hacia se le formaba una gota de sudor en la sien. Sus llaves parecían un desfile de payasos. Y es que desde que compartía departamento con Carly, ésta se tomaba cada atrevimiento con su persona. Comenzando, como ya se mencionó, con sus llaves, las cuales llevaban un marcador en la parte superior, todas con caritas de ranas con peinado 'afro'. El mismo diseño de las ranitas mostraba su celular y cada vez que ésta le llamaba, aparecía un tono que mas o menos iba así:

"_Has oído hablaaar _

_De una rana 'afro'_

'_Afro'.." _(2)

La única razón por la que soportaba todas esas cosas se debía a que en sus momentos malos, Carly le había apoyado al grado de permitirle vivir con ella. Y él no era tan frío y maldito como para ser mal agradecido con una chica.

Cuando por fin entró al departamento, una luz cegadora apareció junto con una voz tenebrosa y amenazadora.

-Jack Atlas, tú, ¿cómo te atreviste a no decírmelo? ¡Ahora sentirás mi furia desbordarte, na no da!

El rubio apagó la luz con la ayuda de un interruptor y pasó de largo junto a una Carly que tenía un altavoz entre las manos. Cerró de un golpe la puerta de la habitación. Está bien, una cosa era ser agradecido y otra tener que soportar sus tonterías de otaku.

Pero, así como entró a la recámara, así salió.

-¿De qué rayos va todo esto?- le reclamó el chico, con un uniforme de marinerita en la mano.

-¿Eh? Ah, eso. Solo quería ir a la moda, todas las chicas visten de esa manera desde que se estrenó la obra de teatro de la Sailor Guerrera. ¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Será que te hace sentir incómodo por alguna extraña razón?

-¡No me jodas, Carly! Suficiente tengo con..

-¡Bingo!-

Mierda y más mierda, no había logrado cerrar su boca antes de que la reportera descubriese su más penoso secreto.

-Hum, ya decía yo. Esas saliditas misteriosas los viernes por la tarde y el perfume de cosméticos en tus ropas, ¡todo lo indicaba!- le señaló con toda la extensión de su dedo índice.

-Oe, ¿olfateas mi ropa?- le miró con ojos de rendija.

-Ja, ja, ja, a todo debe aventurarse una reportera de primera como yo si quiero llegar a la verdad- sus manos en su cadera.

Jack no pudo evitar sentir deseos de ahorcarla justo en ese momento.

**Rato después****..**

-Cof, cof, ayuda.. – Carly comenzaba a ponerse azul, violeta, pasando por todos los colores del arcoiris.

A Jack no le quedó de otra que estirar su brazo para darle de palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que comas esas cosas con más calma?

-¡No son 'esas cosas'! Se llaman 'pokys' y me las regaló la súper modelo Misty- la chica se arregló las gafas. (3)

Jack entre cerró los ojos suspicazmente, algo tenía esa amiguita de Carly que no terminaba de agradarle. Esa manera en como le tomaba del rostro cada que tenía oportunidad y la manera insistente en que solía mirarla, le daba cierto escalofrío que no acababa de comprender. ¡Y ciertamente no era porque fuera homo fóbico!

-Como sea, me estabas contando el por qué decidiste participar en esa puesta en escena.-

-¡No es que haya decidido! Ese estúpido de Lazar me obligó, literalmente.- las palabras del antiguo rey sonaron dolidas, en verdad estaba ofendido. (4)

-¿Y cómo te obligó?- Carly se llevó una galleta a la boca y comenzó a comerla sosteniéndola con los labios.

Jack bajó por un instante la mirada, añadiéndole un suave rubor a sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo te obligó, Jack?- repitió la reportera creyendo que éste no le había escuchado.

-Es tarde y mañana estará llorando como desesperada por todo el departamento porque se te hizo tarde.

-¡Ah! Te estás preocupando por mí- la chica se llevó las manos al rostro y se emocionó.

-No, es solo que no me dejas dormir cuando eso sucede- ella agachó la cabeza, en señal de decepción.

O&o&o&o&

Himuro y Yanagi bebían amistosamente en un pequeño bar.

-Ah, entonces esa es la razón por la que no podías ir a la reunión de los sellos.

-Sí, dicen que como es la última representación, dejarán tomarte fotos con los actores y yo quiero una de la protagonista. ¡Es tan sexy, tan..!- Yanagi volvió a dibujar el cuerpo femenino en medio de una hemorragia nasal.

-¿En serio es tan linda?- Jin le miró incrédulo.

El anciano sacó de en medio de su baraja preciada la foto de una Sailor rubia, de mirada violeta e intimidante. Himuro escupió el whisky que se encontraba bebiendo en esos momentos.

-¿Estás seguro de que es 'ella'?

-Sí, ¿no te dije que es tan hermosa?- el abuelo restregó su mejilla sobre la foto.

"_¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que.__"_, pensó el oji gris.

Estaba a punto de decirle la verdad que, para él estaba más que obvia, cuando decidió quedarse callado y esperar a ver qué pasaba. Una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios.

-Eh.. viejo, ¿me dejarías acompañarte el viernes a la función?

-¡Claro, hijo! Así los dos podremos tomarnos una foto con ésta hermosura- soltó una carcajada, incentivada por el calor de las bebidas.

O&o&o&o&

Y así, llegó el viernes.

Jack estaba sentado frente al gran espejo y no paraba de mirarse. En verdad que admiraba a los que a diario se hacían una transformación parecida a la de él. Si no fuera por esa mirada que se llevaría hasta la tumba, él mismo creería que se trataba de otra persona. Esa era su última noche, su última transformación y su última actuación. Muy en el fondo sentía algo parecido a la nostalgia. Negó con la cabeza, como para alejar aquellos absurdos pensamientos. ¡Debía estar agradecido que eso se terminara!

Unos golpecitos en la puerta se dejaron escuchar antes de que ésta se abriera, dejando a la vista al responsable de su martirio.

-Lazar..- masculló con voz amenazadora.

-¡Oh, vamos Jack! ¿No me digas que aún sigues molesto conmigo? Después de todo esto no ha sido solo idea mía ji, ji, ji, ji, ji.

-Pero como a Godwin no lo he podido ver, me desquitaré contigo, payaso de crucero.

El rubio se levantó, tomando su Bastón Lunar con la mano derecha.

-¿Y ahora me vas a destruir con el 'Dulce Curación Lunar?- Lazar se llevó ambas manos al estómago.

-¡Tú, miserable, ahora verás!

-¡Oh, pero si es mi rey..na!- las palabras de parte de un Godwin recién aparecido le detuvieron de cercenar despiadadamente a Lazar, para sólo cambiar de objetivo.

-¡¡GODWIN!!-rugió.

Afuera, Mikage no dejaba de debatirse entre si entrar a ayudar a su jefe y sufrir las consecuencias o mejor quedarse afuera y quedarse a salvo.

O&o&o&o&

Yusei miraba la salida del teatro. Por una extraña razón se sentía más nervioso de lo habitual. ¿Sería por qué esa noche era el desenlace de toda la historia? ¿O por qué no dejaba de preguntarse cómo iba a transmitir al público algo que no sentía al besar a una completa desconocida?

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, ya vestido con su traje de héroe. Y si estaba mirando la salida del teatro era para poder intercambiar, aunque fuera por esa ocasión, unas palabras con su co-estrella. Miró el reloj de pared que habían colocado para que todos estuvieran a tiempo en sus escenas. Faltaban algunos minutos para comenzar.

Molesto por la actitud despótica de la 'chica', salió por la puerta trasera. De sólo hacerlo escuchó una gran algarabía proveniente del estacionamiento.

-¡Maldita sea, Lazar! ¡Deja ya de burlarte!-

Yusei se impactó al escuchar la voz de Jack. ¿Es que acaso era fan de la Sailor Guerrera y por eso Lazar se estaba burlando de él?

-Ji,, ji, ji, ji, ji, lo siento pero, no puedo evitarlo.

-En verdad que te voy a matar- le amenazó el rubio.

-No puedes, ya he dejado instrucciones de que si algo me pasa, un sobre con evidencias de tu secreto será entregado a la prensa.

Jack cambió de dirección su mirada y el arlequín notó un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrió satisfecho.

-Bueno, Jack, ya es hora de representar tu último papel. _Matte mashita!_ Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji.- el arlequín desapareció en la oscuridad del estacionamiento. (5)

Jack le miró con odio mal disimulado. Ya encontraría la manera de cómo desquitarse después. Se dio media vuelta, no sin antes alisarse el vestido y arreglarse el cabello, para entrar al teatro sin percatarse de que detrás de una columna, Yusei había presenciado todo el espectáculo.

El oji azul no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que detrás de esa vestimenta de marinerito se encontraba su amigo de la infancia? ¿Cómo no descubrirlo a través de esa mirada arrogante y ardiente?

No acababa de comprender qué clase de interés podía tener Godwin en todo esto. ¿Por qué hacer que Jack se envolviera en cosa semejante? Y, lo más importante, ¿cómo rayos lo había conseguido? De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron en una clara muestra de sorpresa. ¡El beso! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con eso? Si antes no encontraba una forma de realizarlo de la mejor manera, ¡ahora con cuanta más razón!

Entró de vuelta al teatro, justo para escuchar la 'segunda llamada' para que todos se prepararan. Sus manos sudaron y su corazón se paralizó al ver de píe a la 'princesa' del otro lado de bastidores. La mirada de Jack se encontraba fija a una parte del escenario que se alcanzaba a ver desde una rendija del telón.

Yusei sintió curiosidad por saber qué era lo que estaba viendo y, haciendo a un lado un poco la cortina, alcanzó a divisar a Himuro y Yanagi, sentados como a la tercera fila. El peli negro se sonrió, a él no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo la presencia de sus amigos, pero al antiguo rey sí que le preocuparía. Le pareció divertido y aquello le sirvió para relajarse. Quizás el besarlo iba a ser algo muy interesante.

Sin embargo, Jack no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los amigos de Yusei sino, más bien, de la de Carly. Muy feliz, la chica se encontraba sentada en primera fila, con una de esas sonrisitas tontas que tanto fastidiaban al rubio. Y es que cada que la peli negra mostraba ese gesto, él sabía que lo que para ella era algo bueno, para su persona no lo era en absoluto. No le preocupaba que la reportera fuera a descubrirlo con la prensa, porque ella nunca se comportaba de tal manera. Tantas veces había tenido –y de hecho seguía teniendo – la oportunidad de publicar notas sensacionalistas sobre él, pero jamás lo había hecho. Su presencia ahí solo podía significar una cosa: "¡Te doy todo mi apoyo, Jack!".

Agachó la cabeza, en medio de un suspiro, justo para escuchar la 'tercera llamada'.

El telón se levantó y los aplausos del público no se dejaron esperar.

O&o&o&o&

El público lloraba por lo inesperado de los hechos. La princesa había sido alcanzada por uno de los ataques de la malvada reina Bergil y, aunque las demás heroínas lograron destruirla, parecía que su amada soberana nunca más lograría despertar.

-¿Es que acaso, nada podemos hacer?- decía una de ellas, angustiada.

-Por favor, Smoking Mask, tú eres el único que puedes hacer algo por ella- decía otra.

-Tú eres la reencarnación del príncipe Ermilio- terció otra.

Un sorprendido ¡Oh!, llenó el teatro entero. El público se sentía esperanzado ante tal descubrimiento.

Yusei/Smoking Mask miró a Jack/princesa, que permanecía en el suelo. Su cabeza era apoyada sobre las rodillas de una de sus compañeras. El moreno tragó saliva, su corazón volvió a retumbar en sus oídos, acercándose a cada paso que daba.

Se arrodilló, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el suelo.

Expectativa entre el público.

Su mano derecha se elevó para acomodarse a un costado del rubio.

Las mejillas de Jack se tiñeron de un rojo impresionante y entre abrió los labios casi automáticamente.

Ver esa reacción detuvo por un momento a Yusei.

El público aguantó la respiración.

-No dudes, por favor. Bésala con todo tu corazón- dijo una de las chicas en el escenario. En realidad esa línea no existía en el libreto original, pero decir aquello suavizó un poco la extraña demora que parecía tener el moreno.

Yusei asintió con un movimiento de su rostro. Comenzó a acercarse.

Carly mordía su pañuelo, estaba a punto de presenciar lo increíble en toda su vida.

Los labios de Yusei se apretaron primero con los de Jack.

El público se quedó a la expectativa para ver qué pasaba.

De pronto, los ojos de Jack se abrieron, encontrándose con los azules de Yusei. El ahora campeón de los juegos, creía que para el rubio aquella experiencia iba a ser asquerosa o incómoda, pero no notó ninguno de esos sentimientos. Jack volvió a cerrar los ojos, lo que el moreno interpretó a su manera.

Esta vez sus labios no solo se apretaron, sino que se acariciaron. La punta de la lengua de Yusei delineó los labios del rubio, lo que le provocó cierto escalofrío y temblor que el oji azul pudo percibir. Una de sus manos se levantó hasta llegar a su mejilla, donde el pulgar le acarició ésta.

Jack no supo si fue por la sorpresa o porque sus sentimientos lo traicionaban, pero sus labios se abrieron más, dejando pasar la lengua de su amigo. Sí, él sabía que detrás de ese antifaz se encontraba Yusei. Lo había sabido desde un principio.

Sus lenguas juguetearon por un instante breve, y el rubio lamentó que la experiencia no pudiera alargarse más debido a que no se encontraban solos. Yusei se separó, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

Jack pareció aturdido y, tardó en despabilarse. Pero, cuando finalmente lo hizo, el jolgorio de felicidad no se dejó esperar. ¡El final perfecto para tan exitosa obra de teatro!

El rubio salió a prisa, como siempre era su costumbre, solo que en ésta ocasión se encontró con Carly esperándole.

-¿Qué diablos?- masculló al verla parada en su camino.

-¡Jack, eso fue extremo!- chilló la chica emocionada, abalanzándosele al cuello.

-¿Jack?- repitió Yanagi, con una foto de 'la rubia' en una mano y en otra un plumón listo para pedir un autógrafo. –¡Yusei!- gritó el anciano al verle ya sin el antifaz.

-¿Eh? Ah, Yanagi, Himuro, ¿qué tal?

-¿¡Q-Queee?!- Yanagi miraba de cerca a su 'Diva' y al rubio comenzó a temblarle una ceja y se le dibujó una venita en la sien.

Himuro soltó una carcajada. Ya no podía seguir aguantándose, tanto que tuvo que recargarse en la pared más cercana.

-¡A la mierda con todos ustedes!- refunfuñó el oji violeta.

-Y encima.. encima se..-Yanagi señalaba alternadamente con un dedo a Yusei y a Jack.

El ex campeón apartó la vista y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Jack es todo un profesional, ¿no es cierto?- comentó Carly. El rubio la miró sorprendido, a lo que la chica le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

-Que te quede claro, Yusei. Solo fue profesional.- el tonó del rubio era el de siempre. Imperativo y arrogante.

-Claro, lo sé.- le respondió con gracia.

-¡Vamos, Carly!- ordenó, alzándose el vestido lo suficiente para poder caminar.

-¡Wow!- Yanagi no pudo evitar emocionarse al notar las piernas bien formadas de Jack.

-¡Púdrete, anciano!- le soltó antes de marcharse.

Yusei solo sonrió divertido, aún escuchando las carcajadas de Himuro, a quien poco le faltaba para morir, a juzgar por el vistoso color violáceo que ya tenía.

Lo que ya no pudo ver fue la sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Jack Atlas al pasarse los dedos sobre sus labios.

**FIN.**

Cempasúchil. Es una flor de color naranja, que normalmente se utiliza para las ofrendas de Día de Muertos llevadas a cabo el 1 y 2 de Noviembre, acá en México. También, se suelen llevar a las tumbas como recordatorio.

Las ranitas 'afro' y el tono del celular, hacen referencia a **Sargento Keroro**, una súper serie que te recomiendo que veas. ¡Lo juro! Te cagarás de la risa con la 'ranucha' y su intento de conquistar el mundo al lado de sus esbirros XD.

Bien, no recuerdo si el nombre japonés de la modelo sea Misty, al menos es el nombre que le pusieron en el doblaje latino y, la verdad, me da hue.. subir y revisar el vídeo ¬¬.

Nuevamente, no recuerdo siquiera que hayan mencionado el nombre de éste arlequín en la versión japonesa. Así que le puse el nombre del doblaje.

Matte mashita!: ¡Te estábamos esperando! Cuando una estrella del _kabuki_ entraba al escenario se le gritaba eso.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Y bien qué les pareció? Esto fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida y de hecho es mi primer oneshot n.n_

_Por si no se habían dado cuenta, esto tuvo que ver con __**Sailor Moon**__. De hecho, el título del ff es el del opening de las primeras sagas de la serie. Para quienes no están tan familiarizados con la serie, aquí les va la relación de los nombres originales:_

_Tuxedo Mask- Smokin Mask._

_Reina Beril- Reina Bergil._

_Príncipe Endymion- Príncipe Ermylio._

_Tengo alguna que otra idea para escribir sobre este fandom, a ver si después me hago un pequeño espacio. Por el momento:_

_Matta au!_

**Epílogo.**

Godwin se encontraba sentado en la silla de su oficina. Las estrellas brillantes se divisaban desde el ventanal de su oficina que se encontraba en lo más alto del edificio de la Kaiba Corp. Esa oficina a él le gustaba mucho porque se decía que había sido ocupada por el primer CEO de la empresa. (*) Se encontraba escuchando una grabación de cuando Jack había acudido con un psicoterapeuta poco después de su derrota en la Copa.

-Entonces, ¿qué significa Yusei Fudo para ti?- preguntó el médico.

**-**Yusei es.. Yusei es más que mi mejor amigo. Él significa todo, mucho. Él es..

Godwin paró la grabación, para después sostener lo que parecía un pequeño chip. Lo apretó con sus dedos y éste se destruyó.

El secreto de Jack Atlas podía seguir permaneciendo así.

*No pude evitar la tentación de mencionar a Seto Kaiba, aunque fuera tan efímeramente. En un principio pensé que decir lo de la oficina era muy exagerado pues, se supone que los hechos del 5 D'S ocurren unos mil años en el futuro. Pero, entonces mi hermano me comentó que algunos lugares arqueológicos –en especial las pirámides – aún sobreviven intactas después de miles de años. Así que al final, decidí dejarle tal cual n.n Sobre que Seto es el primer CEO, lo menciono en el sentido de que fue el primero de la corporación tal como más o menos persiste en el futuro.


End file.
